


Obsession

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Allen is a vampire, who lives a steady life in London. He enjoys making friends, going to parties and reading poetry just like a normal young man. But since the moment he lays his eyes on Tyki, his obsession forces him to transform into a monster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the 19th century just like the manga. But instead of Akuma and Exorcists, we have vampires. So most characters will have normal lives. I had to write vampire!Allen, because it has been bugging me since forever. More characters will be joining up soon, as well as another love interest for Allen will pop up. But at this point, I will keep it as a secret. Characters and pairings will be added to tags in chapters they appear. 
> 
> This turned out to be the longest thing I've ever written, so expect many chapters. I'm always open for suggestions, ideas and fun things. I am planning to add a new chapter once a week. If you choose to read this fic, I hope you will have fun. :)

Winter in London is perfectly white, as a thick layer of snow covers all surfaces like a clean sheet. The night is cold enough to freeze a breath, but the ballroom is invitingly warm. This fact is especially obvious for the white haired young man who slowly sips from his glass of red wine and glances around the dancing pairs.

Allen Walker has always been fond of the warmth, as his body is cold the whole time. Not that it bothers him at all, yet his addiction to warm things has a long history through the years. He enjoys warm wine and how it goes down his throat like liquid fire. In his father's mansion, he prefers to light up all the fireplaces. His favorite activity is to lie down on the rug before the fireplace and read a book. Of course, it is even better to have a meal there, pressing his body against a warm body and sucking the life out of a nameless person.

A young woman tugs at his arm and drags him back to reality. Allen looks down at her and quickly brightens his expression with his perfectly studied smile. He is aware how boyish and innocent he looks, using this to his advantage.

"Good evening, Lady Road." He says with a soft tone and it is able to make the small young woman grin happily. She is the daughter to a wealthy family, which is known to run many big businesses all over the world, making her the heir to such an important empire. Many considers Allen to be lucky, since the only heir has an obvious crush on him. He can get married into a rich family and have such a power in his hands without trying so hard.

Of course, Road Kamelot is still too young for such a commitment, but Allen knows the possibility is there, if he wants to go for it. But money and power are not really an ambition of his. He may not show it, yet he already has both. A life over three hundred and fifty three years tends to bring that kind of fortune.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Road asks with that wide eyed expression of hers, adjusting her frilly skirt. She looks like a boy in a dress most of the times, but no one is foolish enough to say that aloud. 

Allen finds that cute, in fact. But he cannot say he is interested in Road Kamelot with more than friendship. "One dance." He accepts and offers his hand for Road to take. After all, he has to show some good manners and enjoy the ball.

Many eyes are on them, as they walk to the dance floor. Allen is almost glad he wears his favorite tailored suit tonight. It is sharp and form fitting for his long limbs. When they dance, he is able to show elegance, making more eyes turn at them. What people see here is not a vampire, but a perfectly well mannered young gentleman.

The mix of many perfumes and sweat of people is overwhelming, but Allen knows how to keep a straight face.

Road giggles with joy, watching Allen's face the whole time. As much as the white haired young man keeps it up, eventually he glances around to find a certain figure in the crowd. He has been searching for this person all night, but luck was not with him. Then the unexpected happens and he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"May I steal my niece for a dance?" That smooth voice is unmistakable. With a glance over his shoulder, Allen can see the tall and lean frame of a man in his late twenties. Without any competition he is the best looking man in the whole ballroom, wearing a breathtaking suit. His dark curls are slicked back to reveal his forehead, those beautiful brown eyes are uncovered. Allen's attention shifts to the beauty mark under one eye, but he pulls it together and lets go of Road.

"She is all yours." Allen says with a friendly tone and steps away.

"I was having fun, Tyki!" Road protests, but doesn't reject her uncle when he picks her up in his arms and starts to dance around the ballroom. It takes only a mere moment before Road is already giggling and enjoying her time, Allen is forgotten.

The white haired young man moves to the nearest table to pick up a new glass of warm wine, his blue eyes are on Tyki. He cannot say he had anyone certain occupying his mind like this before in his long spanned life. Many women and men he toyed with, eventually killed after boredom. None were any special and no more than a fun meal. 

But Tyki is different, Allen believes. Since the first time he lays his eyes on this charming man, he knows this was something special. 

He has to make Tyki his.

The whispers of people surround him, speaking about how nice the food and music are, how cute Tyki and Road are, how charming Tyki is and oh-how-single he is. While Allen smiles at what he hears, his insides burn with a mad pang of jealousy whenever people make such a comment about what is his.

It is true Tyki is a popular man among women and a perfect candidate for a lucky marriage. He never fails to show up in events to flirt with many women at once and seduce them shamelessly. Allen has been watching him in silence all this time, but he knows he has to act soon. 

He has to make Tyki his before his obsession transforms him into a monster.

As the last song ends, Tyki and Road join with Allen for a drink. The white haired young man can hear Tyki's heart beating so fast, it is very tempting to rip his chest open and have a feast. But of course, he is better than that.

He has to be.

"You have many admirers." Allen makes small talk and glances around. "Are you planning to get married soon?"

Tyki gives a cocky smirk at that and runs his long fingers through his hair. "I'm not interested in that." Then he takes a sip from his wine, making his Adam's apple bob, which makes Allen lick his lower lip without even noticing. "Sorry to disappoint."

"You are going to marry me!" Road frowns and tugs at her uncle's arm. "I will kill anyone who touches you."

That makes both Tyki and Allen laugh aloud, while the white haired vampire understands how Road feels. So they share a similar obsession, while hers is more innocent. In the other hand, his obsession is so perverse, he can never open it up to anyone. Not even to his father.

"I thought you were going to marry Allen." Tyki chuckles and his eyes meet with Allen's. There is that playful look again, which makes him wonder if the other man is flirting with him.

"I'm going to marry you both!" Road announces and Tyki just shakes his head.

"Greedy." Allen says with a cheerful smile.

The ball ends timely and Tyki offers Allen a ride in their car, since his place is on the way to theirs. He sits next to the other man, their knees brush occasionally. Yet Allen cannot feel any difference in Tyki's heart beat and breathing. Perhaps, he is simply too tired to notice.

The ride is almost smooth. Horses go in a nice pace, so they don't feel many bumps in the road.

"We would like to invite you for tea next week." Road says hopefully, which Tyki agrees with a nod. "We have new import tea father brought from overseas. I would like you to try."

Allen tugs at his gloves to feel more warmth, but nothing can beat the bodily heat coming from Tyki's way. He would give everything to be able to slide his hands into Tyki's cloths, press his palms into his bare skin to get a closer feel. 

"Yes, I would be delighted." He accepts the offer with his favored boyish smile.

The rest of the ride is spent with small talk. Then they reach to Allen's place and the car stops. Both Road and Tyki give him a warm goodbye with nice smiles, as Allen waves a hand until the car is out of sight.

He is thankful to reach home before the sun starts to come out. As he turns to face the door, Allen's eyes wander on his living place. It certainly is not a mansion, probably not that great when compared to the rest of the high society. But he likes this house. It is safe in a silent neighborhood, providing them enough privacy. While they don't have any maids or servants, it works fairly well. Of course, Allen does all the cleaning alone, but he doesn't complain. 

The first thing he comes across inside the house almost startles him. His father -the man who turned him- is half naked on the sofa, a blood covered woman is sprawled over his lap. Allen can hear her slowing heartbeat, as Cross Marian sucks her neck dry. The older vampire's long bright red hair flows down one strong shoulder, one eye covered by an eye-patch. His pale skin is painted with drops of blood, which belongs to his victim. The woman he holds in arms is small with blond hair, a petite and fragile thing. A beautiful face which is exactly Marian's favorite type. She shudders and gasps, but does nothing to fight. Allen can guess she is charmed as usual, put in a hypnotic state by Marian's vampire skills.

The woman is wearing only her underwear, which is scandalous enough for anyone else. A strap of her top slides down her shoulder, revealing a plump breast for Allen's eyes. He admits it is tempting to join Marian and have a bite at her, but then the white haired vampire reverts his thoughts back to his main concern. 

The older vampire notices his presence, but gives absolutely no reaction. He seems quite comfortable as he is, lost in his most primitive instinct.

Sighing, Allen heads to the stairs. "Hurry up and finish it up. Sun will be up soon." 

He can hear the redheaded man groaning a swear word, but he doesn't stay to listen. He needs to rest now and make a plan for tea invitation later.


	2. Chapter 2

The week rolls fast. 

Other than a few hunting sessions with his father - the vampire who turned him - Cross Marian, Allen doesn't do anything special. Well, the redhead makes him clean the whole mansion on his own, which takes a few tiring days. It is not the biggest mansion, but it is big enough to require a few servants, which they have none. It is for their own privacy, so he cannot complain. But someone still has to do the cleaning and that someone is always Allen. 

In the end he is rewarded with a beautiful woman who is handpicked by Marian. Trusting his father's taste on women is something Allen learned through many long years together. The redhead knows the most delicious ones from one look in the face. It is an impessive skill.

His present is a small pretty thing with long brown hair and tanned skin. Her deep chocolate eyes are soulless in this charmed state and her lips are naturally rosy. By looking at her cloths, she is a young woman from middle class with the love for fashion. Her elegant dress is obviously made by herself, while the fabric being rather cheap.

He can make further character analysis, if he desires. But Allen doesn't want to form an emotional connection with her. She is supposed to be a mere plaything for tonight and nothing more than that. 

Allen takes his time with her, slowly removing her clothes and making her kneel before the fireplace. Sitting down behind her, he wraps his arms around her small frame, pressing his chest against her naked back to enjoy her body warmth. His cold body feels quite lively like this, it is almost intoxicating. 

After brushing her long brown hair from one shoulder to the other, the white haired vampire nuzzles her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her veins. When he finally sinks his fangs into that delicate skin and sucks in a moutful of blood, he appreciates how good she tastes.

Food and sex always come hand in hand for Allen. This is how it works for most vampires, since the act of feeding is sexually pleasing. As one of his hands support her head to keep it in position, his other palm presses to her full breasts, squeezing and rolling. That makes the brown haired woman moan, already being ultimately turned on by the bite. Allen imagines this to be Tyki, when he finally sinks into her. 

He keeps playing with her for the following hours, enjoying Marian's gift to the fullest. He makes sure to finish up before the sun and shows impressive self control. The young woman is alive, just barely. But she will survive, if he leaves her unconscious body before a hospital. As much as Allen feels a primitive excitement from killing his prey off in the end of a fun night, leaving them alive is less messy. He doesn't need to clean around and hide the body.

So he dresses her up and carries her weak body out to proceed with his plan. In an hour he is back to get some rest.

 

...

 

Next day he feels very energetic for his tea date in Kamelot mansion. But Cross Marian has his concerns. "Don't make a scene, you hear?"

The redheaded vampire sits across the sofa in his silky robes. The sash is lazily tied, so most of his chest is revealed in between the soft fabric. The way he spreads his legs can be very distracting - even offending - for a third party, but Allen is used to his father's improper behaviors. Marian is even worse, when he goes out to gamble with people like him. That is how he spends most of his days. His nastier side comes to surface, whenever he loses. Of course, it is Allen's duty to clean up after him, deal with the payment, angry players and other painful things. Other than his poor gambling habit, Marian is famous for taking too many lovers. Of course, people will not say that aloud. It remains as a gossip topic whispered in big parties. 

When all is summed up, Cross Marian is a horrible father material. And this guy is telling him how to act in public.

"I won't." Allen says with a sigh and reaches for his coat. The sky is quite dark today with heavy rain clouds, so he is safe to get out without being exorcized by the sun light.

"They are a powerful family, well known in the society. If one of them goes missing, people will get suspicious." Cross Marian adds and that is able to make Allen glance at his way with a curious expression. 

Can he even read Allen's mind?

It is not easy to be a vampire in London. Vampires are no longer considered as a fairy tale, it is known fact there is a certain vampire population in the city. They hunt and kill like mindless beasts, making streets dangerous for humans. With the ever growing murder count in this beautiful city, it is a need to have a special police task force exclusively to hunt vampires, recruited from the most fierce and smart detectives. Last year they were able to get to at least a dozen vampires, then pick them apart to study their biology more. Now they certainly know a lot more than before.

Cautious of this anti-vampire unit, streets have calmed down. London became a safer place to live in. Remaining vampires became extra cautious, now only picking nameless and homeless victims no one will care for.

Marian and Allen are exceptional in this aspect. They live a good wealthy life, when the older vampire stops losing too much money around. They are well known and even respected among the high society, made good friends in important places. Their feeding sessions are always well planned. Not a single soul suspects them for being vampires.

It is understandable how Marian wants to keep their lifestyle as it is and refrain Allen from straying like a fool.

Having a certain obsession for someone in Kamelot family may damage everything they built here.

"I know." Allen says, having no reason to argue about this topic and leaves.

He really knows.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the Kamelot mansion takes some time, but the air is cool, he enjoys it. If he wanted, he could have asked for a car ride. But the fresh air puts him in a good mood. A light rain starts soon, soaking him up a bit by the time he arrives their door. It is one of the biggest and richest mansions in the town. A pretty maid greets him with a bow, invites inside and offers a towel.

"Allen!" Road beams and jumps at his arms, while Allen has the towel over his head. "I am glad you are here." There isn't much choice given to the young vampire, as she drags him to the large living room, making him sit before the fireplace. He feels warmth radiating through his face, which is quite nice in such a cold day.

Allen has the chance to give a careful look around his surroundings and it is easy to tell the mansion is decorated beautifully. There is the best quality furniture without being overwhelming. Silver and gold are in a nice harmony on the walls and hidden in little details. The portrait of a dark haired man hangs on the wall, showing a sad looking expression and with a bit of facial hair. It has to be Tyki's father or even grandfather, who was an Earl or some Duke, if he can remember right. There is a bit of resemblance. 

"You are cold. Do you want some dry clothes?" Road asks with a concerned voice and presses a hand to his cheek. It is then Allen hears the smooth voice of Tyki.

"Of course, he wants some dry clothes." He says, tapping Allen's shoulder and gesturing him to stand up. The room suddenly feels brighter. Allen looks at Tyki with a fascinated expression. "Come with me."

Allen rises up from his seat, but Tyki speaks again. "You wait here, Road." 

"Why?" She frowns with childish frustration.

"Because it is improper for a girl to watch a man remove his clothes." Tyki replies with a serious tone.

Road frowns again, but sinks into the chair and crosses her arms with a pout. Allen follows after Tyki to upstairs, watching the taller man's lean body from behind. He has a beautiful angle from here, he has to admit. Those dark gray trousers and white dress shirt are complimenting Tyki's form, obviously tailored for him by a well experienced hand. It is a pleasure to watch how Tyki walks and how those muscles of his thighs and ass move behind the fabric in every step. Allen dreams of leaning in and touching, but that only stays in his head. 

After going through a long corridor, they finally reach a fairly large bedroom. He closes the door behind and glances at his surroundings, as Tyki heads to the wardrobe. He makes sure to take in every detail.

"Is this your bedroom?" The white haired young man asks, enjoying the scent of Tyki coming from all directions. Mint, tobacco and white soap. It is a characteristic and inviting combination. Allen fights the temptation of grabbing Tyki by arms and press him into the bed, then slice the layers of his clothes apart, forcing him to spread his legs.

It takes a lot of willpower to keep himself in check, one hand clenched into a tight fist at his side. Foolish acts led by instinct is too much of a luxury at this point. First he has to clear some things up, since they have some privacy.

"Like it?" Tyki asks with a sly smile and Allen feels confused for a moment, too distracted with his dangerous thoughts there. Then he finally remembers what they are talking about. 

Of course. Right. So this is Tyki's bedroom.

"Yes, I love the decoration." Allen answers with a smile and starts to wander around to check more details. It is hard to miss a pile of scented letters in a box. Those scents certainly do not belong to Tyki, so foreign and irritating, forcing Allen to feel jealous. They must be from his many admirers.

Allen mentally frowns at the idea.

When Tyki finally turns at Allen, he has a few clothes neatly folded in his hands. "Come on. Remove your clothes." He moves to the large bed and sits by the foot, attention purely on Allen.

The white haired man keeps his joy in check and removes his jacket, being followed by his vest. He carelessly drops his discarded cloths to the floor, then steps out of his shoes. He briefly catches the skip of a heartbeat in Tyki's chest, when he unbuttons his trousers. So the other party is interested. 

That is always good to know.

Once Allen stands in only a pair of shorts, he takes a step closer to Tyki in order to grab the fresh cloths. But that is declined with a shake of head. "Take them off, too." Tyki's voice almost comes in a whisper.

Allen arches his brows at that, but doesn't protest. If Tyki wants him to bare all, he is happy to do so. Tugging his thumbs to the waistband of his shorts, he pushes them down in a slow pace, making a show of it. The room is suddenly more silent than before, which makes it obvious Tyki is holding his breath. 

Bending down to push his shorts down his knees, Allen finally steps out of them without an ounce of shame. His pale body is lean yet nicely toned due to the hard training of many years. His flaccid length has an impressive size and he is aware of it.

When Tyki finally offers him the fresh clothes, Allen takes his sweet time to find the shorts. "I wonder if I am the first man to get naked in your bedroom." He has that boyish smile attached to his lips again. Then he goes for a fake tripping to turn around and give Tyki a clear view of his bare ass, lean and all muscles. Three seconds is enough time, then he pulls the shorts up to cover himself.

"Why do you want to know?" Tyki asks with an amused chuckle and hands out the white dress shirt.

"I am curious if you are exclusive for ladies or not." Allen pulls the sleeves on and starts to button it up. The size of the shirt is longer on his limbs, hence the height difference they have. "And maybe I am offering."

Tyki's laughter fills the room once more. "That is cute, boy. I always knew you had a good sense of humor."

Allen finds that nickname offending, but he smiles anyway.

"I would make an exception for you, if you were older." Tyki makes things clear about why he isn't interested in this offer, even when he takes it as a joke. "But Road would kill me."

The white haired vampire pulls up the trousers and chuckles. "I am older than what I look, you know."

Tyki hands out last pieces of clothes and offers a cocky grin. "I am sure you are."

When they return to Road's side to enjoy some nice tea and biscuits, there is no awkwardness in between them. Tyki doesn't act any different than usual, so Allen plays along. But inside, he becomes even more ambitious about his goal. He may fail to seduce Tyki, but that is quite alright. For a vampire there are always other ways to make him do what Allen desires.

He just needs to wait for the perfect opportunity.

Hours roll in good company. Both Tyki and Road are cheerful ones, showing Allen good attention and telling him more about their lives. They mention about Lord Kamelot, who is Tyki's older brother and Road's father, goes away for long months on business trips. Lady Kamelot is mostly resting, being a sickly woman.

Road excitedly tells about how she will be joining her father in ten days for a trip in Far East. This will be a good time to make his move on Tyki, Allen decides. With his niece gone, there will be fewer people to worry about him, if he happens to go missing.

Allen waves goodbye before midnight and thanks his hosts about the nice friendship they offered. As much as they promise to meet up again for tea, Allen knows things will never be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian sits by the sofa as usual, a cigarette in between his lips and a young woman napping on his lap. They always have their curtains shut tight, so no curious eyes can have a glance at what happens inside. 

Allen is comfortable on the chair by the fireplace, working on a notebook in his hands. His shoes are removed, as his legs are tucked under him. His white dress shirt is unbuttoned halfway.

"Don't tell me you are working on a journal now." Marian says with a lazy tone and pets the woman's blond hair. She stirs a bit, but doesn't wake up.

"I am making a list." Allen says honestly, not planning to hide his intentions from his father. He may need his opinion, too. "I am planning to have a friend stay over. So I will need some food and other things."

Marian blows out a hoop of smoke and arches his brows at that. "Who is this friend?"

Allen doesn't want to answer that, knowing the redhead will never approve of it. Thus he tries to change the subject. "Vegetables, beef, fruit, tea, new blankets... What else?"

Marian remains silent for a moment, but then he speaks. "First aid supplies, gag, rope, chains... Don't forget to get enough lubricant oil."

The younger vampire's eyes widen at the bold suggestions, but then he grins at that instead of being annoyed at Marian's good guess, liking the way the older vampire thinks.

 

...

 

The following days are busy with providing the items in his list. He cannot say he has any difficulty with getting his hands on them. Enough money is the key to everything.

Once he double checks his preparations list and makes sure to put them in proper places in the mansion, he knows he is ready. He still has to wait for four more days before he can make his move.That is the day of another big ballroom event. He knows Tyki will be there, joining alone, all vulnerable.

The idea brings a predatory excitement, almost making him giddy. 

Until then Allen cleans up the place, making it into a livelier place. A lot of dust is removed, even the silvers are polished. Marian approves of the changes and gives Allen a pat on the shoulder. "Good to see you this motivated, kid."

But he really has no idea.

When the day finally arrives, Allen makes a little investigation of which car will be serving Tyki that night. Putting his charm skill in good use, he sets his plan in motion. The rest will be a piece of cake.

After taking a shower and putting on a nice suit, Allen takes a walk to his destination. A soft snow starts to fall upon the city once more, as he finally reaches to the meeting point. The location is rather deserted due to the criminal activity rate and passerbys don't even pay him any attention, most likely playing it safe. He still wraps his scarf around his face. Not only it provides him some warmth, he also hides his identity.

He waits more than an hour, which feels like a century. He is getting impatient. But that is fine, as he tells himself. It will be worth every second.

The car shows up and the horses come to a stop before him, their breathing transforms into hot steam in the ice cold air. After glancing at the charmed driver's passive expression, Allen lets himself inside the car and sits across a surprised Tyki. He looks gorgeous as usual. His heavy coat's collar runs up to his chin for extra warmth, as a hat sits next to him. His dark curls are slicked back to reveal his smooth forehead. Allen can smell he is fresh shaved, a musky cologne is in the air. A rolled up cigarette is in between his fingers.

"Isn't this such a coincidence, boy?" The taller man asks with a slightly confused smile and looks out from the window. He obviously knows this isn't the right path to the ball.

Allen simply grins at him, enjoying this moment. "Oh, yes. It certainly is." He wonders how much it will take to make Tyki scared, have him run away for his life. The vampire will really enjoy the chase, that thrill in going after his prey.

Would Tyki beg for his life? Would he cry tears and offer him anything to prevent murder?

It is Tyki's smooth and overly friendly voice, which drags Allen back from his predatory thoughts. "Would you like to join me tonight?" He isn't suspicious, because he considers Allen a friend. "I have been growing bored without Road."

Allen chuckles and nods. "I know a few ways to make you unbored." Leaning forward and right into Tyki's personal space, he grabs the taller man's face, so they can have a perfect eye contact. He can feel Tyki flinch with surprise, not expecting such a straight forward action. "And I promise... You will love it."

Tyki's eyes widen for a moment, his irises getting smaller. And just like that, he is charmed, put in a lovely obedient state. That playfulness vanishes from his handsome face, leaving it's place for a rather blank expression. It is a side effect the vampire doesn't enjoy much, yet it doesn't matter now. He has Tyki under his command and that is the most important thing.

Allen takes advantage of this moment to pet the side of the other man's face, feeling the smooth texture of his skin under his fingertips. His thumb brushes across the beauty mark under one eye in a loving gesture. 

His plan is to wait until they go back to his house, but Allen thinks he cannot wait that much. Closing the gap in between their faces, the vampire kisses the other man, capturing those inviting lips with his. His eyes are closed to focus on Tyki's taste and warmth. Even such a superficial kiss feels so good, making Allen desire more. He is already addicted.

Tyki doesn't kiss back, because Allen hasn't given him any commands. His lips feel like fire, a spicy tobacco taste on his skin. Darting his tongue forward to breach into that sinful mouth, Allen licks the roof of Tyki's mouth, sampling more of that delicious taste. 

He can go on and on and on.

But this is simply not the right place. Slowly pulling back and licking his own lips, Allen brings out an extra scarf to wrap Tyki's head up, covering his mouth and nose.

"Let's go." He says with a friendly voice, but with dangerous eyes. He then notices Tyki's forgotten cigarette and picks it, then throwing it outside.

Once they both step out of the car, Allen nods at the driver to get lost. Of course, he will remember nothing of tonight, as he is programmed to think he had a night off to drink somewhere until he got drunk. 

A convincing story for everyone...

"Isn't it a nice night to have a walk, Tyki?" Allen smiles up to the taller man and grabs his upper arm. It isn't like Tyki will come to his senses on his own and run away, but he prefers the closeness. "Let's enjoy it together."

Then he guides the way to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for slow updates. Life has been busy, leaving me quite exhausted. Future updates may be slow as well, but they will keep coming.

The walk back to Allen's house is quite enjoyable, while the cold is a bit too much even for a vampire. It has to be worse for Tyki, but the tall man is unable to complain in his charmed state. Allen will make sure to get him pretty warm, once they reach his place. 

Since many people run away from the thickening snow and aching cold, streets are mostly empty. To be extra cautious, he picks a more isolated path, which means with a higher criminal activity rate. 

He recognizes a familiar face of another vampire. With a lean figure and long hair, the other watches him with prying eyes. Allen cannot say they are friends since their conversation is only based on arguments and insults. It is hardly a surprise to see him in this neighborhood. He is a possible reason why the crime rate is so high here.

While Allen ignores the other vampire, it doesn't stay mutual. Hands buried into pockets of a worn out coat, the lean figure approaches him. 

"Who is that?" The man with long hair asks with an overly cocky tone, blocking their path. "Food or pet?"

Allen really doesn't want to deal with him, but stops. He wants to go home and play with Tyki. This kind of distraction makes him further impatient. "That is no concern of yours. Now if you excuse us..."

The other vampire doesn't take the hint and he sniffs the air, then lets out a pleased sigh. "He smells delicious. Let me take a bite."

Allen's hand moves to Tyki's forearm and tightens in an uncomfortable grip. But again the taller man is unable to complain. He isn't even aware what kind of dangerous situation he is in at the moment.

"No." Allen bites the word. "I'm not sharing anything with you, stupid Kanda."

The long haired vampire chuckles at him instead, showing his fangs threateningly. "Bean sprout."

The desire to throw back an insult is high, but he has been planning this night since weeks. So Allen walks past Kanda and bumps shoulders with him, dragging Tyki along. Thankfully, Kanda doesn't follow them.

Rest of the walk proceeds without any incidents. The vampire keeps a firm hand on Tyki's shoulder blade to guide him the way, a possessive pang tightens in his chest. But soon his mood is lifted. Even when Tyki isn't himself, he has that effect on the white haired vampire. He is certainly a special one.

It takes a while, but they are finally here. Allen unlocks the front door and invites Tyki inside like a good host.

"Welcome to my humble home."

Tyki steps in, as Allen closes the door behind, then locking it. He removes Tyki's coat and hangs it to the hook along with his. Their scarves are gone afterward. "Why don't you go and sit on the sofa, while I light up the fireplace?" He asks sweetly and Tyki proceeds. Even in this mindless state, every move holds a certain level of elegance. He sits down properly, his knees are pressed together, hands rest on his thighs. 

It must be a natural thing, Allen thinks.

After a few moments, the fire is warming up the living room and giving indoors a soft orange shade. Additional candles are lit for further brightness and to set up a romantic mood. Allen wants this night to be remarkable.

Thankfully, Marian is not home today, as he has a poker date with his friends. Allen guesses the redhead will be robbed off before the morning with a new wave of debts, but he doesn't want to think about that right now.

Not when he has an extremely attractive man in his house, willing to do whatever he desires.

Allen turns back to the sofa and licks his lips. Now Tyki is at his mercy, all the possibilities make him incredibly excited. But he promised his guest for a nice warm up after the long walk in the freezing cold. So that has to come first.

"Are you thirsty? Let me prepare you some warm wine." Allen speaks in a friendly tone, as if he is sharing a nice conversation with a friend. No answer comes from Tyki, but Allen keeps with his game and heads to the kitchen to do as he promised. Soon two glasses of warm wine are brought, one handed to his guest.

Sliding next to Tyki on the sofa, he takes a sip from his drink. "Go on. Drink." He has to command the charmed man even for the smallest thing. So Tyki drinks the warm wine without pausing to enjoy the taste. But Allen still enjoys the sight of that delicate neck bobbing with every gulp.

Once Tyki removes the empty glass from his lips, Allen spots a wine drop on the side of his mouth. Smiling sweetly, he grabs Tyki's chin and tilts the taller man's face to himself. Then he licks that drop so very slowly. It doesn't stop there, as he kisses that inviting mouth and pushing his tongue inside to have more of Tyki's taste. 

The lack of response is disappointing since he imagines Tyki to be a wonderful kisser. But he pushes that thought away quickly with a new wave of excitement. After picking Tyki's empty glass from his hand and putting it away, Allen licks his lips again. 

"Stand up." The vampire commands and Tyki obeys, pushing himself up on his feet. "Remove your clothes."

Once more Tyki shows no sign of protest and brings his long fingers to the buttons of his blazer jacket. He removes his top layers, piling them up at his feet. Allen watches the scene with unblinking eyes, an interested smile on his lips and a wine glass in his hand. Tyki's wide shoulders are proud and the skin is so smooth. His chest and stomach are flat, lean, but nicely toned. His nipples are dark, making such an interesting contrast. 

After slipping his shoes and socks off, Tyki undoes his trousers to reveal his long beautiful legs. They will look even more beautiful when wrapped around Allen's waist. It is when the vampire takes another joyful sip from his wine, allowing warm liquid to go down his throat. His eyes never leave Tyki even for a second. He even shifts on his seat to get more comfortable, one arm spread and resting on the back of the sofa.

The taller man doesn't even stop when he is down to his shorts. Then the last piece of clothing is removed as well, pushed aside. Now completely nude, Tyki stands before Allen's wandering eyes. His hipbones are sharp, length is proud and impressive like the rest of his body, lacking any pubic hair. So he prefers shaving down there, too. 

Allen likes that.

"So beautiful." The vampire sighs with amazement, memorizing every inch of this body. 

"Turn over." He commands again, paying extra attention when Tyki's firm ass is fully on display. Perhaps, this is a repeat of what happened in Tyki's bedroom before. Switching the roles gives him further satisfaction.

It is effortless how Allen reaches for Tyki's hand and pulls him close, then presses that long and lean body into the sofa. The charmed man lies down on his back without any fight, eyes on the ceiling. Kneeling in between spread thighs, Allen attacks Tyki's body with his lips, tongue and hands, tasting and touching everything he can. 

While his mouth is against that delicate neck to feel the tempting pulse, his hands run all around the chest, thumbing and pinching hard nipples to attention. He licks Tyki's neck many times until he drags his mouth down to the collarbone. As the vampire licks all the way to those beautiful abs, his hands palm at firm asscheeks, massaging them roughly and squeezing. Curious fingertips push further to find the tightest ring of muscles, circling and prodding just barely. When his breath is against the soft length, he gives a slow experimental lick and nuzzles to feel the delicious warmth. Then Allen moves down to Tyki's inner thighs with many kisses, rubbing at those long beautiful legs.

He can hear the quickened breath of Tyki, finally being responsive, which makes him grin excitedly. Allen presses his full clothed body against the other man's bareness. It adds more to his overpowering.

And that feels perfect.

"Kiss me." Allen commands and then Tyki lifts his head to kiss his lips. It is way gentle and careful, muscle memory being in play to show some technique. But it lacks passion with just lips moving against his. So mechanical. 

Very disappointing.

With a sigh he pulls back and focuses on Tyki's neck again, lapping and sucking at the inviting skin. He has played nice so far, so the vampire thinks he earns this little prize. Pulling his lips and baring his fangs, Allen finally bites Tyki's neck, piercing at that vein and sucks a mouthful of blood.

The taste washes over all his senses, almost blinding him. It is a party in his mouth. Tyki is simply intoxicating, being quite delicious. No, he is the most delicious person Allen has ever tasted. The perfect flavor pushes at all the right nerves, making him extremely excited and pleased, hungry for more. So he sucks in another mouthful. Tyki's pained moans add to it, giving him a sick pleasure. 

That is when he feels pressure on his shoulders, as Tyki's hands clutch at him in a desperate attempt. Allen pushes his clothed body against his naked prey further for more sense of control, feeling quite hard in his trousers. With a roll of his hips, he finds out he is not the only one. Tyki is half hard as an effect of the bite, which is always a pleasing thing for his prey. 

He wants to drink all of Tyki right now, make him struggle for life and lose a battle he can never win. He wants to teach Tyki a lesson, make him pay for refusing Allen when he offered. As easy as it is to lose control, Allen is glad he is aware of the moment. So he just pulls back slowly before he can damage Tyki.

"Go by the fireplace and get on the rug." Allen whispers against Tyki's neck, then licks his lips to catch the stray blood drops. "Wait for me."

While Tyki follows the order, Allen heads upstairs to visit his bedroom. After removing his jacket and shoes with a joyful grin on his face, he checks his nightstand for a small vial of clear oil. He has a small stash of them just for Tyki. 

The excitement wells up in his stomach, as Allen thinks about the submissive man waiting for him downstairs. He is going to fuck Tyki slow and hard, enjoy every moment.

But then his thoughts shift to how lifeless Tyki looks now with dull eyes and lack of his fun personality. Allen cannot say this is how he imagined things to be for their first time. He has been hoping for lots of playful remarks and flirty gestures coming from Tyki's way. 

He sighs and tries not to think too deep of it anymore. He is going to take what he wants. Tyki will not even remember any of this tomorrow, which is even a bigger disappointment.

But what can Allen do? He already offered and got rejected. Tyki will never accept him, seeing Allen as a mere boy and nothing else.

Sighing and tightening his palm around the vial of oil, the white haired vampire leaves his bedroom. By the time he returns, he finds Tyki kneeling before the fireplace, looking like a flawless marble statue.

Allen finds himself distracted from the worrying thoughts. "On your hands and knees." His bright blue eyes fail to look elsewhere when the other man gets into said position. "Spread your legs." Allen sighs with a soft smile and Tyki obeys. "Perfect." It is a fitting look for Tyki. His back arches elegantly, his firm ass is beautifully presented to Allen.

Settling down in between Tyki's legs, Allen palms his cheeks and parts them enough to take a better look at that pink opening. It looks tight at the moment, but soon it will be nicely stretched around Allen's length. 

A brand new excitement washing over his senses, Allen pours some oil to his fingers and slides a finger inside. It is a tight fit and his finger is squeezed way too much. He is quite tempted to take Tyki without further preparation, tear him apart and then drink him dry. Tyki won't even raise a single protest.

The charmed man will keep giving that empty look.

Allen groans at the frustrating thought and keeps spreading the oil inside, pushing and pulling his finger until Tyki isn't that tight inside. He quickly adds a second finger, trying to think about how he will be the first one to claim this beautiful man like this.

When a third finger joins, Tyki still remains silent. Allen would like to hear some kind of discomfort or anything.

Tyki isn't the first prey Allen has and he will not be the last. While this issue never bothered him before, it drives him insane with Tyki. But again he never felt anything emotional toward anyone else in this fashion, which makes Tyki a first.

Allen wants to fuck Tyki, not a lifeless doll. No, it isn't just the body he wants. Allen wants all of Tyki.

Withdrawing his fingers and pushing Tyki down to the floor, then rolling him to his back, the vampire takes position in between the taller man's spread legs. His hands angrily work on his belt, but he fails. His oil slick fingers slip from the leather, making him unable to perform such a simple task. Frustration grows even worse.

Then he sees Tyki's unblinking eyes watching the ceiling and Allen frowns louder.

He can't do this.

He just can't.

Bending forward, he places his hands against the floor at each side of Tyki's head, looking at that pretty face before him. He shouldn't hope to have any change in the taller man's expression, because it makes no sense.

After releasing a deep breath, Allen brings his eyes before Tyki's and does the stupidest thing. 

He removes the charm.


	6. Chapter 6

Allen watches Tyki coming back to his senses, eyes focusing and then blinking. Surprise is usually the first thing showing up in such cases, and this doesn't disappoint. Then Tyki meets his eyes, while Allen remains crouching over the taller man, hands placed against the floor at each side of his head. It is no doubt Tyki is thinking hard to remember what happened. But it will not be a successful attempt, Allen can guarantee that.

Charm is quite a useful treat for vampires. They can use any human in any way they desire. Once it is lifted, their victims have no clue of what happened. There are times they may remember a faint fraction, but it will be unclear if it is a memory or a dream.

"Hey." Tyki's lips tug into a small smile, which Allen finds warming. But he doesn't have the heart to return it.

"Hi." Allen whispers, knowing Tyki will be pushing him away any moment and then run. He will be lucky, if Tyki wants to see him again.

"What happened?" Tyki asks and pushes himself up in a half sitting position to look in between their bodies. While Allen is fully clothed with an obvious tent in his trousers, Tyki is completely naked with a hard on, his thighs are spread around the white haired man's sides. If he is careful enough, he can notice oil smeared to his inner thighs.

Resting his head back onto the floor, Tyki places a hand against his face, hiding his eyes and most of his expression. But Allen can recognize disappointment. Tyki must be cursing himself right now.

"How much did I drink this time?" The question comes with a raspy tone and his eyes are still covered. His heartbeat is much faster, too.

Allen knows he can lie. He is a very good liar, in fact. He can tell Tyki the right amount of alcohol brought them here and he enjoyed every second of it. Then he can treat the taller man like a lover, misguide him about the activities they were engaged, convince him how willing he was. 

But he doesn't do any of that.

"Only a glass." The vampire replies after a short pause. He expects the other man to punch him, then run for his clothes, telling him this is a huge mistake. 

Allen isn't sure how he can handle all of that. Not seeing Tyki again will break his heart, drive him into madness. Of course, he can always stop Tyki, charm him again. He can make this work.

But, no...

"Where am I?" Tyki asks after swallowing dryly. He removes his hand away from his face, his thighs shift at Allen's sides, squeezing him without really meaning to be teasing.

"My house." Allen answers with a soft tone, hands clenching into fists against the floor. He tries hard not to sound sad.

Tyki's eyes meet his again. As much as Allen tries to read him, he is too panicked to do so. He cannot lose Tyki.

"Did you finger me?" Tyki asks without hiding his surprise and Allen gives a simple nod. The man under him slowly pushes himself up again, their faces coming closer. "How did you convince me to do this?" 

It is when Allen is sure Tyki has not taken any men into his bed before. His lack of interest was never personal. Not that it changes how obsessed Allen is about Tyki.

"I can be very convincing." Allen finds himself saying, which makes Tyki arch his brows in a questioning manner.

"Is that so?" Tyki's tone is mocking. 

This is the exact moment Allen expects a push and perhaps a punch. He even shuts his eyes tight to brace for impact. But he suddenly feels a hand behind his head. When he opens his eyes and sees Tyki's face even closer, a spark of surprise flames in his chest. If his heart was beating, it would punch out of his chest right now.

"There is one thing I don't understand." Tyki whispers and Allen gives him a wide eyed expression. He knows this isn't going well. 

"Why are you not naked?" Tyki's new question takes him off guard, making his eyes go wider. He feels hope and relief. Or should he be worried more?

"I... uh." Allen almost feels stupid, unable to form a proper sentence at this point. So he adds. "Sorry."

Tyki huffs. "Let me take care of that." With a simple pull, he brings their lips together in a kiss. Allen is not sure how to describe this, because words don't feel beautiful enough. Kissing a lifeless Tyki may not be the best thing, but this... This is the most intense thing he has ever experienced.

Allen melts into the kiss instantly. Tyki is hot, passionate and quite skilled. His lips move beautifully against Allen's, dominating his mouth with tongue and teeth. Allen returns the kiss eagerly, hungrily; he has to support himself with clinging to Tyki's shoulders. Excitement rushes all over his senses, sending a new wave of pleasure to his groin.

His head feels so light, almost swimming over the clouds. But then his predatory instincts kick in. First he pushes Tyki down the floor and then pins his hands over his head, which causes him to break the kiss. 

This position gives Allen power, which is always his favorite thing. But Tyki is no longer the charmed doll he has been playing with. Allen meets resistance, as the taller man fights to free his hands. If the vampire actually desires, he can hold Tyki down all night without breaking a sweat. There is no human who can compete with his vampiric strength. But it is the pang of curiosity to see what happens, if he gives Tyki some kind of power in this.

So Allen loosens his hold and puts on an act. Quickly, Tyki frees his himself to move one hand to Allen's crotch, stroking him over his trousers. A smug smirk is flashed at the vampire in the meanwhile. Tyki's other hand grabs the front of Allen's shirt to tug him down into another kiss. 

The vampire moans hotly against Tyki's lips, enjoying all the affection he receives. Then he decides it will not hurt to lose the upper hand for once. This is not a competition, after all.

First his shirt is unbuttoned and then the rest of his clothes are peeled away. Once Allen is equally naked, Tyki pushes him down, reversing their positions. He doesn't even have any moment to protest, because Tyki distracts him with his mouth and hands; exploring, kissing, licking and touching. An intoxicating treatment. His previous worries are all forgotten, leaving it's place to need and excitement.

Giving the upper hand to the other man also turns his plans upside down, because this isn't how he imagined this night to turn out. Not that he is complaining. 

When Tyki slides oil slick fingers inside him, Allen shudders and spreads his legs wider to have more. He hasn't been in the receiving end in long years, mostly cause it wasn't as good with charmed partners. Yet Allen knows it will be quite different with Tyki. That he will be addicted to this.

When his lover presses in, Allen gasps with delicious stretch and fullness. He finds the best kind of pleasure in Tyki's powerful thrusts, finding his toes curl and hands clawing at the other man's shoulders. And when he comes, he makes the most desperate cry which fills the whole house. It takes some time to return to reality afterward.

In the afterglow, they lie down together before the fireplace, not even needing a blanket to cover their naked bodies. Allen is sprawled over Tyki's torso, enjoying the heat radiating from his slightly sweaty body. The fireplace adds to Tyki's natural body heat, which becomes a point of fascination for the vampire.

Then there is the heartbeat he loves listening to, as his ear is pressed against Tyki's chest. The taller man rests a hand in between Allen's shoulder blades, fingertips lightly massaging his already relaxed muscles. 

Everything about this moment feels nice, lazy and peaceful. He cannot help being giddy about Tyki's come trickling down his ass. He is certainly sore, but it is a good kind of sore.

"I wanted to do this since the first time I laid my eyes on you." Allen sighs in a tired yet happy tone. He doesn't care, if he sounds sappy. It is simply the truth, if he doesn't count he originally wanted reverse positions.

He can hear Tyki chuckling, which vibrates in his chest against Allen's ear. "Then why didn't you convince me sooner, boy?"

Frowning at the nickname, Allen raises his head and throws Tyki an annoyed glance. He can see his lover smirking in his usual smugness, even when his hair is all messy. He looks gorgeous no matter what. "It is Allen." The white haired man says, then adds. "And I tried. You know it."

Tyki looks all the more amused now, certainly enjoying Allen's frustration over small things. "Perhaps, you aren't that good in convincing as you think."

Allen groans and Tyki uses this moment to his advantage, flipping their positions once again. He doesn't allow the white haired man to say another word, as he silences him with a lazy kiss. That works well, distracting Allen enough and calming him perfectly.

When Tyki pulls back, he gives a heart melting smile, all white teeth and high dose confidence. "Would you mind, if I stayed the night?"

Cupping his lovers face in his hands, Allen grins. "I wasn't planning to let you go yet." It is not a lie. "I'm not done with you." His thumb brushes across the beauty mark under Tyki's eye. "I have a whole list of things I want to do to you."

That seems to amuse Tyki very much, making him laugh. "I guess we can exchange our lists over some wine, boy." 

Tyki stays the night, no vampiric charm involved.


End file.
